Siempre fuiste tú
by Bella McCartney Darcy
Summary: One shoot- El amor lo puede o dicen no? pero,despues de doce años podrá ser lo mismo lo que yo sentía por él? Ya todo era distinto,mucho,pero aún, mi corazon no podía evitar latir desenfrenado al verlo directo a los ojos.Unos ojos que jamás me mentirían


_**Siempre fuiste tú  
**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**_

_**El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_-Rose, te amo- dijo dándome un dulce beso en los labios._

_-yo también amor- dije dándole otro y abrazándolo con fuerza antes de que partiera.- no quiero que te vayas- dije aforrándome a el_

_-tampoco yo, pero sabes que debo hacerlo -dijo con pena y acariciando mis cabellos- en dos semanas estaré devuelta contigo ya verás que se pasan volando._

_Yo me aferré a él y escondí mi rostro en su pecho._

_-vamos, amor -dijo levantando mi rostro para que lo viera a los ojos-no llores_

_-dos semanas son mucho tiempo- me quejé_

_Él no respondió y en cambio me besó con ternura, demostrándome lo mucho que él también me extrañaría._

_- te escribiré en cuanto llegué- me prometió y con un ultimo beso lo vi partir._

_Dos días después recibí su carta. Decía que me amaba y que todo estaba bien. Prometía volver pronto. _

_Odiaba extrañarlo de esa manera y saber que todavía faltaba tanto para que el regresara. Sin embargo aquel había sido solo el principio de lo que habría ocurrido mas tarde._

Las lágrimas comenzaron correr y entonces desperté. Todo había sido un horrible sueño, uno que me había recordado lo sucedido doce años atrás…

Me restregué los ojos con las mangas de mi pijama e intentando convencerme a mi misma de que eso no era real. Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí al baño. Lo mejor sería tomar una ducha antes de ir a trabajar, tal vez eso ayudaría a levantar mis ánimos, y quitarme todo eso de la cabeza, después de todo, era día de padres, y no podía estar con esos ánimos.

Me quité la ropa y luego de abrir el grifo del agua caliente me metí debajo de la regadera. Dejé que el agua se llevara consigo todo el dolor y la pena y me permití llorar durante un rato. Luego de cepillarme los dientes y secarme el cabello con la secadora, lo peine en un moño alto y fui a mi habitación para cambiarme.

Un pantalón azul marino y una camisa blanca descansaban sobre la comoda perfectamente doblados. Me vestí como de costumbre y tras calzarme mis zapatos negros bajos, salí hacia la escuela, con un solo café encima.

Llegué en menos de diez minutos y aparqué en mi sitio de siempre. Tenía un largo día por delante y aun me quedaban arreglar unos cuantos detalles antes de la tarde.

Saludé a James al pasar por la puerta y el me dirigió una de sus sonrisas de costumbre.

El aula estaba vacía, tal y como la había dejado la tarde anterior. Los carteles ya estaban colgados en la pared junto con los trabajos del todo el año. Observé entonces el calendario colgado sobre la pared del aula. No faltaba demasiado para las fiestas de fin de año y eso me hizo recordar el sueño de esa mañana.

_Él había vuelto tres semanas antes de navidad y no podía verse más feliz cuando fue a buscarme a la universidad._

_Casi no creía que el hubiera vuelto dos días antes y estuviera en su auto esperando que yo saliera. Corrí hacia él y lo besé con desesperación. Él me alzó entre sus brazos y dio varias vueltas en el aire antes de dejarme en el suelo._

_-no sabes cuanto te extrañé nena-dijo abrazándome con fuerza._

_-yo también te extrañe amor- dije. Él me sonrió y entonces nos fuimos en su auto_

_Como teníamos costumbre, fuimos al pequeño apartamento que el había rentado cerca del puerto para nosotros dos, y entonces descargamos todo aquello que habíamos estado conteniendo por esas dos semanas._

_Él me hizo el amor, tan dulce y delicado como siempre. Jamás me habría arrepentido de dejarlo ser el primero en mi cama, pero jamás pensé que ese amor se acabaría tan pronto. Después de eso estuvimos hablando por horas y horas sobre todo. Su trabajo y sus órdenes mientras estaba a bordo y también sobre mis estudios en la universidad._

_Le platiqué sobre mis amigas, especialmente de Bella con quien había llegado a hacerme muy cercana ese último tiempo y que además era mi compañera de cuarto en la universidad. Ella estudiaba para ser profesora de literatura en ese entonces y yo para maestra._

_Esa noche volvimos a entregarnos el uno al otro para luego dormir abrazados y creyendo que nadie podría separarnos nunca._

_Al día siguiente insistió en llevarme a la universidad, peor yo logre convencerlo de que podía perder unas cuantas clases con tal de estar con él._

_Los días pasaron y habíamos hecho de todo, ir al cine, al parque, cocinar nuevas cosas, ir a un club incluso, y claro entregarnos él uno al otro noche tras noche._

_No podía pedir más que eso. Alguien que me correspondiera y amara como él lo hacía. Sin embargo, esa anoche cuando cerré los ojos después de hacer el amor con él, no tenía idea de lo que me iba a deparar al día siguiente._

Pestañeé varias veces y entonces recodé lo que estaba haciendo, sí, acabar de adornar el aula para esa tarde. Los niños llegarían en menos de quince minutos, y yo tenía aun mucho por hacer. Tenía que dejar de pensar en eso de una vez por todas, las cosas eran distintas ahora y de nada servía recordarlo.

Uno a uno los niños fueron llegando y ocuparon su sitio de siempre. Comencé mi clase con lengua para luego seguir con matemáticas y geografía. Almorcé junto con los demás profesores en tanto conversábamos sobre la reunión de esa tarde. Era algo que veníamos planeando desde hacían semanas; y es por eso que después de el almuerzo cada quien pondría a su clase a trabajar para tener todo listo cuando los padres llegaran.

Para mi suerte, todo salió perfectamente y no hubo ningún niño ni padre disconforme.

Incluso Bella y Edward se veían muy felices con los trabajos de su pequeña Renneesme, que ahora era mi alumna. Era tan parecida a mi amiga en tantos aspectos que no podía evitar sonreír cada vez que al veía; incluso cuando los veía a los tres, tan felices, toda una hermosa familia y una que yo aún no tenía.

Volví a mi apartamento por la tarde y pedí algo de comida china antes de volver a ducharme. Era viernes por la noche, lo que significaba una sola cosa, noche de canto en el club de Roxy. Y esa noche, igual que todos los viernes y fines de semana yo iba a cantar. Me arregle como de costumbre después de cenar, aunque poniendo algo más de atención en el maquillaje. Dejé mi cabello suelto y que de ese modo los bucles de mi cabello se lucieran a ambos lados de mi rostro. Decidí que esa noche luciría mi vestido rojo preferido. Era largo hasta la rodilla y se ataba detrás del cuello, dejando la espalda descubierta. Necesitaba lucir bien, era solo eso. Quería lucir bien esa noche y deseaba que la gente me viera hermosa, como hacía mucho tiempo solo un hombre me había visto.

Luego de ponerme el tapado negro y una pañoleta en el cuello fui a pie hasta el club que apenas quedaba a solo dos calles de allí. Alice estaba haciendo sus rondas de costumbre cuando llegué y me saludo con un calido abrazo.

-te ves hermosa Rose- me dijo con una sonrisa- estoy segura de que esta noche vas a romper unos cuantos corazones.

Yo solté una pequeña risita.

-sabes que eso es mentira- dije- en cambio tú-señale su corto y atrevido uniforme- estoy segura de que te llevaras más cumplidos y ovaciones que yo esta noche.

-solo lo dices porque no te subestimas lo suficiente, además sabes que él único al que quiero yo es a Jasper-dijo comiéndose con los ojos al barman.

Desde hacia más de un mes que el había llegado de Nueva York y en cuanto había comenzado a trabajar allí Alice no el había quitado los ojos de encima. Sin embargo, y a diferencia de lo que yo esperaba, Alice no se tiró sobre el para conseguir su numero o invitarlo a salir y en cambio espero que él lo hiciera. Pero Jasper no parecía comprender que mi amiga estaba loca por el o simplemente se hacia el hombre interesante.

-juro que no se que esperas para salir con él-dije yo

-espero que él me lo pida-dijo como si fuera obvio.- y sé que lo hará.

-no entiendo porque esperas tanto en lugar de hacerlo tu misma. Eres tan cabezota cuando te lo propones-dije

-oh, miren quien habla-dijo con una risa y luego de ver como una de las mesas llamaba salio corriendo sin antes desearme suerte.

Entré por la puerta que decía escenario y baje la pequeña y angosta escalera de madera hasta allegar a lo que eran los camerinos. En realidad se trataba de un largo pasillo con mesas y sillas, y un enorme espejo sobre la pared y atestado con ropas de todo tipo y que se utilizaba como camerino. Sin embargo, a mi no me importaba el orden o incluso el tractivo o no de ese lugar. Solo había entrado allí luego de ver como una noche una mujer cantaba y Alice, a quien había conocido allí y de quien me había hecho gran amiga, había acabado por convencerme de que podría dar un buen espectáculo cantando alguna de mis canciones. En realidad, nunca me había considerado una artista ni mucho menos, pero, al parecer a la gente le gustaba mi música, pues desde el primer di en que había cantado, el publico no había dejado de aplaudir y yo no podía haberme sentido más comoda y feliz.

Dejé mi abrigo y mi pañuelo sobre una silla y luego de mirarme al espejo subí al escenario por la escalera lateral. Jacob ya estaba preparado para abrir el telón y Alec y Embry ya tenían sus instrumentos listos. Cada noche eran ellos quienes me acompañaban y los consideraba a todos, unos grandes amigos.

-te ves hermosa hoy Rose- me dijo Embry. Yo le sonreí.

-si, es una lastima que no me quieras más como tu pianista o no sabes lo te que haría al verte con ese vestido- bromeó Alec. Yo solo el saque la lengua y camine hasta el centro del escenario preparada para comenzar el show. Ya estaba acostumbrada a sus bromas.

-suerte-me deseo Jacob y unos segundos después abrió el telón.

Ya estaba acostumbrada a eso, y el público ya no me daba nervios, como lo había hecho la primera vez. Respiré profundamente y tras hacer mi presentación habitual comencé a cantar. Eran tres canciones por noche, y esa cantaría dos que la gente adoraba y una tercera, que era, mi preferida, pues había sido unas de las primeras que había escrito.

El público se veía feliz y para cuando llegó el momento de cantar la última canción me sentí nerviosa, nerviosa como no me sentía en mucho tiempo. Tanto, que incluso creí verlo a...él sentado en la barra y con su uniforme puesto.

Pero no, eso no podía ser posible, solo debía de ser mi imaginación. Hacía años que no Sabia nada de él y además sabia que jamás se le habría ocurrido por aparecerse ne un sitio como ese. Sin embargo y mientras detrás de mi Alec comenzaba a tocar las primeras notas en el piano recordé todo lo que me había atormentado desde el momento en que había abierto los ojos por la mañana.

_Desperté y él estaba junto a mí. Me tenía brazada por la cintura y me miraba con los ojos bien abiertos mientras que sus dedos jugaban con mi cabello._

_-buenos días amor-dijo y me dio un beso dulce en los labios._

_-bueno días-contesté yo y volví a besarlo_

_-te tengo una sorpresa para hoy -dijo._

_-¿de verdad? ¿Y qué es?- quise saber._

_-si te lo digo dejara de ser una sorpresa-dijo comenzando a besar mi cuello._

_-oh, vamos-insistí- sabes que odio las sorpresas, dime, por favor._

_Él negó con la cabeza y continuó besándome._

_Por mucho que lo intenté no logré sacarle ni una palabra más sobre el asunto._

_Desayunamos juntos ese día y luego fuimos a pasear por el parque._

_El día se paso muy rápido y él continuaba evadiéndome el tema de mi sorpresa. Finalmente y tras mi insistencia me dijo que iríamos a cenar al centro y sería entonces cuando me daría la sorpresa_

_Me vestí con muco esmero, la verdad me tenía loca su sorpresa y no veía la hora de saber que era. Me había puesto un vestido azul que aun conservo y unos tacones altos. Él se había vestido con traje y en su coche habíamos ido a cenar a uno de sus restaurantes favoritos en toda la ciudad, y además uno de los más caros._

_Ya tenía una mesa reservada y parecía que cualquier cosa que él pidiera estaría a su disposición esa noche. Ordenamos y comimos tranquilos, hablando sobre nosotros, nuestros planes para cuando yo acabara la universidad y entonces, cuando llegó el postre, él decidió que era hora de darme esa sorpresa con la que había logrado tenerme nerviosa todo el día._

_-Rose, sabes cuanto te amo y sabes lo que significas para mi desde el momento en que te conocí- acariciando con dulzura una de mis manos que yacían sobre la mesa._

_-Emmett-dije comenzando a emocionarme- ¿Qué pasa amor? ¿Qué es?_

_-sé que tu no tenias planeado nada de esto aun, peor juro que ya no puedo resistir más las ganas que tengo de pedírtelo, pensaba esperar hasta navidad, pero juro que no pude hacerlo- dijo con una sonrisa y yo no supe que decir. En ese momento no podía pensar, no podía pensar ni imaginarme absolutamente nada de lo que iba a ocurrir luego-Rose…_

_-¿si?- apenas conseguí decir_

_-¿pasarías el resto de tu vida junto a mi, amor?-dijo viéndome directo a los ojos y colocando frente a mi una pequeña cajita de color azul._

_Entonces no supe que decir. Más bien, las palabras no parecían poder salir de mi boca. Estaba tan, sorprendida y emocionada. Él y yo nunca habíamos hablado de la posibilidad de casarnos o no al menos hasta luego de que yo acabara la universidad y el su carrera de marín, pero ahora…_

_-Emmett, yo…_

_-no importa nena, no tienes que decirme que si ahora- dijo intentando restarle importancia y al ver que yo no parecía ser capaz de darle una respuesta- aunque me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo diciéndome ahora que si, se que esto ha sido sorpresivo y ahora..._

_-si- dije casi en un pequeño grito- si, Emmett, si quiero_

_-¿de verdad?- preguntó sin poder creérselo-Rose..._

_-te amo y si. Sí quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo- dije con una sonrisa y sintiendo como las lagrimas caían de mis ojos por la emoción._

_Él me colocó el anillo, y me besó con ternura en los labios. _

_Luego de eso, volvimos al apartamento e hicimos el amor como nunca antes lo habíamos hecho. Fue una noche especial, y una que iba a estar siempre en mi mente._

_El domingo temprano el tuvo que partir, se iría una semana, como de costumbre, y volvería para quedarse durante dos semanas que tenia libre por las fiestas._

_Lo acompañé hasta el puerto y entonces nos despedimos. _

_Volví al campus en un taxi y mi amiga Bella fue la primera en enterarse de mi compromiso con Emmett. Se puso tan feliz como yo y estuvimos platicando sobre eso toda la tarde. Para entonces todas mis dudas ya habían desaparecido. Siempre habría creído que si estábamos lejos por mucho tiempo alguno de los dos se sentiría tentado y acabaría por engañar al otro, pero entonces estaba segura de que nada de eso sería posible estando comprometidos._

_Mis padres tuvieron la gran noticia de nuestro compromiso la semana siguiente y con Emmett ya a mi lado. Todos estuvieron muy contentos con ello, incluso él padre de Emmett a quien habíamos telefoneado ya que aun se encontraba en servicio. Después de todo, él había seguido la carrera de marín por su padre, y claro también, por su abuelo. Era algo así como aun tradición familiar y una que el pensaba honrar._

_Los días se pasaron volando y las fiestas también. Cenamos juntos todos en casa de mis padres como una gran familia e incluso Bella y claro, su novio de apenas dos semanas Edward también nos acompañó. Hubo regalos por todas partes, sonrisas y alegría. Fue una de las navidades mas felices que podía recordar. En ese entonces sería que ya nada malo podía pasar, estaba tan feliz con Emmett a mi lado y aunque nos viéramos pocos sabíamos que no faltaba demasiado para que pudiéramos estar juntos completamente y sin nadie que se interpusiera en medio. Me prometió hacer lo posible por estar más seguido en casa y así no estar alejados durante tanto tiempo. Yo como una tonta se lo creí._

_A penas tres días después de navidad Emmett tenía que volver a irse, pero esta vez nuestra despedida fue muy diferente. Ese día él estaba apagado y podía ver que algo andaba mal. _

_Recuerdo cada detalle de lo que ocurrió esa mañana._

_Aparqué mi coche frente al puerto y vi como poco a poco los demás hombres y probables compañeros de Emmett subían al barco. Habíamos llegado a tiempo, aunque de seguro unos minutos antes de que zarparan, pues sabíamos que nuestras despedidas siempre se demoraban bastante._

_-Rose, tengo que decirte algo- dijo dejando su bolso en el suelo y tomando mi rostro entre sus manos para poder mirarme a los ojos._

_-¿Qué pasa?-pregunte preocupada y temiendo lo peor._

_-no volveré la semana siguiente al pueblo-dijo serio_

_-entonces ¿la otra?-pregunté. Él negó con la cabeza._

_-me asignaron un puesto para probarme como teniente en San Luis y no pude rechazarlo, mi padre movió algunas influencias y es una gran oportunidad..._

_-¿Cuánto tiempo?-exigí saber_

_-el tiempo no importa amor, solo quiero que sepas que estaré contigo siempre, éstas aquí en mi corazón- dijo señalando su pecho- te amo y el que esté lejos no va a cambiarlo. Pero tienes que comprender que esto es difícil para mí_

_-Emmett- me quejé y apartando sus manos- ¿Por cuánto tiempo te irás?_

_-ocho meses- dijo mirando al suelo. No podía mirarme a los ojos al decirme eso y entonces yo comencé a llorar._

_-Rose, por favor…- me pidió avanzando hacia mi- no hagas esto, yo..._

_-no-grité y me alejé de él- no puedo creer que me digas esto ahora, después de haber pasado todo esto juntos, las fiestas, esto-dije señalando mi anillo- y sé que no te enteraste de esto ayer, sino que lo sabes hace mucho- él no dijo nada- ¿hace cuanto lo sabes Emmett?_

_-Rose…- dijo y yo lo miré seria- antes de pedirte matrimonio-declaró- me lo informaron unos días antes de que volviera, pero no podía decírtelo entonces, y es por eso que te pedí que te casaras conmigo, sabia que si me iba por tanto tiempo tu me olvidarías y no querrías saber mas nada conmigo, que no sería alguien seguro y pensé que si te lo pedía..._

_-¿podrías tenerme atada a este estupido puerto por cuanto tiempo tu quisieras pues estaba comprometida contigo?- solté furiosa y mirándolo a la cara._

_-no, yo…- dijo- nunca quise decir eso. Rose, te amor, amor ¿Por qué te pones así?-quiso saber. Estaba afligido, pero a mi no me importaba. Si el estaba sufriendo con ello, no podía tener una idea por lo que yo estaba pasando.- no quiero irme, y lo sabes, pero esto es muy importante para mi._

_-¿más importante que yo?_

_Él no respondió y entonces comprendí la verdad. Todo ese tiempo el había estado conmigo porque sabia que en cuanto bajara de ese barco me tendría a mi esperándolo mientras pasabas días y días en el mar o como ahora en otros sitios sonde solo él sabia lo que hacía. Nunca habría querido casarse conmigo o no tan pronto, pero lo había hecho solo para poder tener a alguien cuando llegara a tierra firme. Su carrera siempre había sido la prioridad, no yo._

_Comencé a caminar otra vez hacia mi coche, pero el me retuvo por el brazo._

_-no hagas esto-me suplicó_

_-no quiero hacerlo, pero no puedo seguir así Emmett- dije- siempre será así lo nuestro. Tu te iras y yo seré la tonta que esperara que regreses, después de largos meses. Dos semanas ya son mucho tiempo, pero ¿ocho meses? ¿Crees de verdad que todo será lo mismo después de no vernos por ocho meses?_

_-podemos intentarlo-insistió, pero yo no cedí.- Rose, nena, por favor. No sé que hacer._

_Esto, tú no lo entiendes_

_-no, no lo entiendo- dije enfadada- pero al parecer mi opinión tampoco importa _

_-no es así, Rosalie, yo solo…esto es mi vida, he trabajado tan duro para llegar a esto y aun tengo mucho por delante. Mi padre, él…_

_-lo sé- dije- sé lo que piensa tu padre de todo esto y sé también que esto importa para ti. No puedo decirte que hacer. Es tu decisión, pero aparentemente ya la has tomado._

_-quiero estar contigo- dijo- y no puedo prometerte que solo serán ocho meses y entonces jamás volveremos a separarnos. No puedo seguir mintiéndote._

_Entonces sentí como si una pequeña parte de mi se rompiera poco a poco en mi interior y las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis ojos._

_-fui un idiota al intentar retenerte. Es obvio que tú mereces algo mejor que yo._

_-Emmett yo…lo siento -dije sintiendo como las lagrimas una a una corrían por mis mejillas.- te amo, pero ya no puedo con esto, es más grande que yo-admití- y es por eso que te dejó libre- añadí y tras quitarme el anillo que el me había dado y dejarlo en el suelo del puerta y me di la vuelta y camine hasta mi coche para seguir andando y no volver a mirar atrás nunca más._

Pasé una mano por mi mejilla y limpié entonces la única lágrima que había caído. Embry tocó las últimas notas en su piano y entonces la canción terminó. Él público aplaudió y luego de saludar volví a los vestidores, bastante alterada. Hacia mucho, muchísimo tiempo que no recordaba aquel momento. Ya habían pasado doce años y yo aun no lograba olvidarlo del todo.

-¿estás bien Rose?- escuché a Alice bajando por las escaleras. Yo me limpié los ojos y entonces me volví a verla.

-claro que si ¿por qué?- dije

-te vi llorar…- dijo y la vi confundida- nunca habías llorado mientras cantabas, pero ahora...

-olvídalo, no es nada- dije- solo que cada día estoy más vieja y me pongo mas sentimental, eso es todo

- suenas como una vieja de ochenta así- se burlo de mi- vamos amiga, en una semana cumplirás treinta, pero no es para ponerse tan depresiva.

-lo sé-dije y me levante de mi silla-. Y en serio, no te preocupes, estoy bien. Gracias por todo Alice.

-de nada- dijo dándome un fuerte abrazo.- ahora, volveré al trabajo o sino van a matarme allá arriba. El domingo almorzamos juntas ¿si?

-por supuesto-dije con una sonrisa y entonces ella se fue.

Retoqué mi maquillaje antes de salir y tras abrigarme bien decidí que ya era hora de volver a casa. Normalmente me quedaba un rato más a tomar algunas copas, pero esa noche no estaba de ánimos como para eso. Solo deseaba llegar a casa y tras una larga ducha irme a la cama. Saludé a Alice al pasar por la barra y también a Jasper.

Caminé con prisa hacia la puerta del frente y al salir casi resbalé en la acera al ver a quien tenía frente a mí. Pestañeé varias veces, y entonces caí en al cuenta de que no estaba imaginándolo, él estaba ahí, justo como yo había temido todo ese tiempo.

-Rose- dijo con la misma dulce voz que siempre y pude ver su rostro gracias a lo faros de la calle que ya estaban encendidos. Llevaba su uniforme con todas sus insignias colgadas y el sombrero puesto.

Aquello no podía ser, simplemente él no podía haber aparecido ahora de la nada y no…

Pero estaba ahí y esperando que yo dijese algo. Pero no podía decir su nombre, hacia demasiado tiempo que me había prohibido a mi misma volver a nombrarlo. Habían sucedido tantas cosas, tanto tiempo había pasado y yo no deseaba volverá verlo más.

-Emmett- dije casi con un suspiro, y no solo su nombre, sino que también todos los recuerdos volvieron a mí con tan solo pronunciar su nombre.

-no puedo creer que seas tu- dijo asombrado- ha pasado tanto tiempo… te ves, hermosa- no contesté- Rose, yo…

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-decidí tomar una ultima copa antes de irme otra vez-dijo- pero jamás creí que te encontraría aquí.

-no sabía que vinieras aquí cuando…-me interrumpí- canto todas las semanas, pero nunca antes te vi.

-no vengo tan seguido Rose- dijo- este ha sido mi único descanso después de pasar cinco meses en el mar.- me sonrió con ternura- y veo que tú aún sigues aquí.

-sabes que jamás pensé en irme de Forks- dije y lo vi cambiar la expresión de su rostro por una de pena. Jamás me habría ido de allí y él lo sabia, siempre lo había sabido.

Sin embargo, y tras ver que él no decía nada di un paso para continuar mi camino a casa. Si seguía allí temía que todo fuese a descarrilarse y eso ya había sido suficiente por un día. El sueño, los recuerdos, y ahora… él.

-Rose- dijo interponiéndose en mi camino y tomándome por la muñeca- yo… me preguntaba si al menos podríamos tomar un café, o algo, hablar un rato. Después de todo, en unas horas voy a irme y…. no me gustaría hacerlo sabiendo que jamás pude hablar contigo _otra vez._

-Emmett, yo... no puedo- mentí- es tarde y….

-es viernes- dijo- por favor, solo será un rato, y mañana no tienes que trabajar. Después de tantos años, ¿no crees que sería justo al menos compartir un café conmigo?

_La verdad no_, pensé para mi misma, aunque una parte de mí ansiaba decir que si. Saber que había pasado en todos esos años con él, y comprender porque lo nuestro no había podido ser. Pero si aceptaba… conocía a Emmett y sabía que un café no le bastaría. Él querría más y más de mi y yo, no podía dárselo, ya no.

-Emmett-dije y aún no lograba dejar de sentiré extraña al pronunciar su nombre otra vez.

-Rosalie, por favor- me pidió y me sorprendió que me llamara así. Él siempre me había dicho Rose, pero cuando se enfadaba conmigo…

- no tengo dieciocho años, Emmett- dije y sin saber de donde había salido ese sentimiento tan viejo y soltándome de su agarre- puedo decirte que no ahora por más que tú no lo desees.

-dices que no solo porque quieres llevarme la contra, igual que antes, pero si quieres ir. No niegues que deseas saber que fue de mí en todo este timepo.

-no tengo que negarlo por que no es así- mentí- además ¿Por qué tengo que admitir algo que tu tampoco dices?

- bien- dijo- me muero por verte después de tanto tiempo. Quiero hablar contigo, al menos por una hora y te pido por favor que tomemos un café ¿es eso tanto pedir? Fui un idiota, pero el tiempo pasó y ambos cambiamos. Se que en el pasado me odiaste, pero ahora… ya no tiene porque ser así. Las cosas…no salieron como queríamos, pero ahora ya somos adultos, no es igual que antes.

-yo…- dije y al su mirada de suplica no pude negarme- bien, sólo un café- dije rendida.

Él sonrió con su sonrisa de hoyuelos y que siempre me había vuelto loca. Siempre le había dicho que era demasiado tierno, incluso parecía un niño pequeño, pero había sido esa misma sonrisa la que me había enamorado de él.

Bajé la vista y deseché esa idea de mi cabeza. No podía pensar en él de esa manera.

Fuimos a un café a dos calles de allí y nos sentamos en una mesa para dos. Pedimos dos cafés y solo entonces fue él quien comenzó a hablar.

-entonces….- dijo dejando su boina sobre la mesa

-¿entonces qué?- pregunté- creí que querías hablar, así que creo que lo mejor sería que comenzaras, después de todo esta fue tu idea.

- ¿desde cuando te has vuelto tan irónica?- parecía confundido.

Yo me reí bajito.

-en serio, se que no eres así, pero pareces estar esmerada en mostrarme a una Rose que no es la que yo conozco.

- no he cambiado Emmett- dije, aunque yo misma sabía que había sido así- tu fuiste el que cambió

- bien, ambos cambiamos- concordó- pero no tienes motivos para crear una muralla a tu alrededor. No voy a lastimarte.

_Ojalá nunca lo hubieras hecho, _pensé.

-lo siento, no ha sido un buen día.- dije acabando por cambiar de tema

-no te preocupes por eso- dijo bebiendo un sorbo de su café- ya casi acaba el día.

- Emmett, ha pasado tanto tiempo… que juro que ya no se que decirte. Antes... hubiera tenido tantas preguntas para hacerte, pero ahora… no tengo nada para decir.

- ¿puedo ser yo, entonces, quien pregunte?

Yo asentí

-¿cumpliste tu sueño?

-¿Qué?- pregunté y sin comprenderlo.

- ser maestra- dijo- siempre fue tu sueño.¿lo conseguiste?

Me quede sin aire. ¿Cómo es que él aún recordaba eso?

-si, yo… bueno, soy maestra de cuarto grado en la primaria Stevenson, así que supongo que mi sueño se cumplió.

Él me sonrió con dulzura.

-y parece que también cantas…-dijo viendo como yo jugaba con el anillo en mi dedo y haciendo que lo ocultara- eso si que no lo sabía.

- fue a penas un año que comencé a hacerlo. Cuando Alice vio las letras de mis canciones me alentó a que hiciera una prueba para cantar y quedé- dije aun recordadnos el momento en que me Aro, el dueño me había contratado para que cantara en su club todos los fines de semana.- desde entonces no he dejado de hacerlo.

- la última canción….- dijo frunciendo el ceño y entonces yo supe que el lo había averiguado- es sobre nosotros ¿verdad?

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-bueno, la letra y además lloraste, las cosas, cada momento… creí que ya habías olvidado todo eso.

-quise hacerlo, pero no lo logré del todo- admití- después de que… te fuiste, comencé a escribir. Esa fue una de las primeras canciones que compuse.

Él no dijo nada.

-y tú…. Parece que también cumpliste tu sueño- dije cambiando repentinamente de tema apropósito.

-¿por qué?

-conseguiste tus cuatro estrellas- dije señalando su uniforme- lo que significa que ya eres un general.

-¿Cómo es que aun recuerdas como eran los cargos de la marina?

Yo le sonreí.

-tu me los enseñaste- apunté- además, jamás dejabas de decir cuanto deseabas convertirte en general de la marina, ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?

Era increíble que ambos hubiéramos cumplidos nuestros sueños de jóvenes, únicamente estando separados. ¿En verdad, lo hubiéramos hecho si hubiéramos permanecido juntos? Probablemente no.

Y así sin más ni más la noche pasó y pasó y cando quise darme cuenta ya eran casi las dos y nos habíamos bebido casi cinco cafés entre los dos e incluso habíamos compartido un trozo de pastel de chocolate.

Él me habló de su vida y como había logrado su puesto. Los lugares que había visitado, sobre los amigos que había hecho y claro, de alguna de las peleas que había tenido con algunos de sus compañeros cuando aun era un cabo. Le hable también de mis amigas, del instituto, de mis alumnos, también le conté como acabé la universidad, pero jamás volvimos a tocar el tema sobre el que nos habíamos separado.

En definitiva ese era un tema del que ninguno de los dos iba a hablar. No solo por... lo recuerdos que traía sino también por que sabíamos, o al menos yo, que en caso de hacerlo acabaría con ese ambiente tan lindo que habíamos creado y por supuesto no valía la pena recordar eso que no haría más que ponernos a discutir, cuando en solo unas horas no volveríamos a vernos más.

Insistió en acompañarme a mi departamento, y tras oponerme y ver que eso no parecía detenerlo, lo deje hacerlo.

-Rose…- dijo ya frente a la puerta. Yo alcé los ojos para verlo

-¿Qué?-pregunté

Pero el no respondió. Solo se me quedo viendo y temeroso por seguir. Iba a preguntar otra vez, pero él no me dejo continuar. Estampó sus labios contra los míos y comenzó a besarme con pasión para luego hacerlo más lentamente.

Sin saberlo o siquiera pensarlo, le respondí. Lo dejé besarme y también yo lo besé. Enredé mis brazos en su cuello y pude sentir como sus manos se deslizaban en mi cintura. Fue solo cuando sentí como abría la puerta de mi apartamento cuando lo detuve.

-Emmett, no- dije separándome de él.- no puedo hacer esto yo…- dije y automáticamente tome con mi mano el anillo que llevaba puesto en el dedo anular.

Él comprendió a que me refería, pero eso pareció no tener valor para él. Tomó mis manos entre las suyas e hizo que lo mirara a la cara.

-no me importa- dijo con voz suave y dulce y pude ver en sus ojos que realmente era así.

-Emmett, no puedo- dije intentando no caer en su trampa, pero sabiendo que no era capaz de hacerlo- ha pasado tanto tiempo yo…

-hay cosas que nunca se olvidan amor- dijo y volvió a besarme.

Esta vez no me opuse. Y por mucho que lo negara quería hacerlo. Quería seguirle la corriente y sentirlo a él después de tantos años, calmar el dolor…

Le quite su chaqueta y el mi abrigo. Me beso el cuello, los parpados, podía sentir sus dedos sobre mi espalda. Desató el nudo de mi vestido y lo dejó caer al suelo. Yo me estremecí. Después de doce años, no era la misma, mi cuerpo no era el mismo. Si a él no le gustaba… no tenia caso seguir.

-eres mucho más hermosa de lo que recordaba- dijo regalándome una sonrisa y besándome en la boca.

No podía evitar derretirme con cada una de sus palabras, era él, el único que había causado ese efecto en mí. Nunca ningún otro hombre había logrado que yo me sintiera tan amada y vulnerable a la vez con solo palabras.

El resto de la ropa fue cayendo poco a poco y terminamos en la cama. El me hizo suya esa noche, después de tantos años y con más amor del que jamás me había demostrado.

Había sido él el único en mi vida, él único que yo había amado y el que seguía amando.

La alarma del reloj me despertó por la mañana, sacándome de mi ensueño y mis recuerdos de la noche anterior, donde lo ultimo que recordaba había sido caer dormida entre sus brazos y sintiendo amor, y no más que eso.

Lo busqué a mi lado, pero no había nada. Abrí los ojos desesperada, pero solo me encontré con la cama vacía.¿como había podido olvidarlo? El había dicho que partiría por la mañana y así había sido. Me había pedido solo una noche, y yo como una tonta había accedido, a pesar de saber que tal vez, solo tal vez eso no sucedería. Había esperado encontrarlo junto a mí por la mañana, aun sabiendo que eso no iba a pasar. Había sido la misma niña tonta de doce años atrás, pero esa vez había tenido el valor para irme y no dejar que el continuara lastimándome, a diferencia de ahora.

Me duché y metí mi ropa al cesto de la ropa sucia. Preparé le desayuno y decidí que era hora de hacer las compras cuando llego el mediodía. No había casi nada en el refrigerador para comer, y tenía que solucionar eso antes de lavar la ropa.

Tomé mi bolso y mis llaves y salí hacía la tienda.

Sin embargo me encontré con algo que no esperaba cuando salí por la puerta. En el suelo había un pequeño trozo de papel doblado a la mitad con una rosa encima. Él no…. No podía haber hecho eso, no…

Recogí la flor y el papel del piso. Sólo había dos palabras escritas en el.

_Te amo._

Cerré los ojos y contuve un gemido. Era obvio que había sido él. Él único que había sabido que en ese entonces mis flores preferidas habían sido las rosas, y las que el siempre me regalaba cuando volvía cada semana.

Pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué se había molestado en dejarme esa nota y la flor si debía irse para nunca más regresar y solo recordarme como una noche de pasión que de seguro habría compartido con muchas otras mujeres e incluso mucho más hermosas que yo?

Aun así, lo había hecho, y luego, se había ido.

Guardé la nota en mi bolso y puse la flor en el florero de la cocina antes de irme.

El día se pasó rápido y e intenté con todas mis fuerzas no pensar en lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, aunque no tuve mucho éxito en ello.

La noche llegó y tuve que volver a arreglarme para ir al club por al noche. Aun quedaban dos días, ese incluido, en los que debía cantar, y estaba pensando seriamente en llamar a Alice y reportarme como enferma. Sin embargo, estaba segura de que ella se daría cuenta de que mentía y comenzaría con sus interrogatorios, que la verdad prefería evitar hasta el domingo al mediodía.

Esa noche decidí porréenme un pantalón negro con un blusa a juego y ceñida la cuerpo. Eran elegantes, pero aun así no podían compararse con el vestido de la noche anterior.

No hacía tanto frío, pero aun así me puse un saco antes de salir.

Por alguna razón esa noche le club parecía más lleno que de costumbre. Todo mundo iba de un lado a otro y podía ver a Alice inquieta atendiendo las mesas. En definitiva parecía ser una buena noche, aunque claro estaba, no para mí.

Pasé de largo hasta los vestidores y allí como cada noche me miré al espejo antes de salir. Saludé a los chicos ya en el escenario y como siempre canté tres canciones, distintas claro, a las de la noche anterior, peor sin poder evitar buscarlo a él.

Para mi desgracia no lo encontré. Busqué entre todo el publico ansiosa mientras cantaba, pero no logre verlo. Se había ido y tendría que afrontarlo. No podría recuperar una noche como la anterior, nunca más.

El telón se cerró y volví a los vestidores. Busqué mi abrigo y me dirigí hacia la barra, me despediría de Alice e iría a casa a pensar. Caminaba sin prisa, en realidad estaba bastante cansada. Había sido un día largo y me lo había pasado haciendo de todo con tal de olvidar… a Emmett, que ahora estaba sentado en la barra con un trago en la mano y mirándome con curiosidad. Me quedé estática y mis pies se plantaron en el suelo aun sin dejar de mirarlo. Desvié la vista y entonces vi a Alice mirándome confundida. Yo me sentía confundida. Él estaba ahí, cuando se suponía que no debía estarlo. Había dicho que se iría, pero ahora yo….

Fue entonces cuando sentí a alguien tomarme por el brazo para luego abrazarme con fuerza.

-oh, nena te extrañé tanto- dijo para luego besarme- temí no llegar a tiempo para recogerte, aunque me perdí el show.

-yo…- no parecía ser capaz de emitir palabra. Era demasiada información para procesarla en apenas unos segundos- no sabía que vendrías, creí que no volverías hasta mañana por la noche- dije confusa y mirando de nuevo a la barra donde Emmett me observaba muy enojado y apretando el vaso que tenía en la mano.

-volví antes- dijo Royce- y te traje éstas- dijo dándome un ramo de lirios, para él mis flores preferidas, aunque yo las había cambiado porque después de lo que había pasado entre Emmett y yo no podía volver a ver un rosa en mi vida- sabía que te iban a encantar.

-yo, gracias amor

-quería sorprenderte, aunque más que eso te ves algo… preocupada- agregó tomándome por el mentón y haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos- ¿pasa algo nena?

-no, no- le mentí automáticamente- es solo que he olvidado acordar con Alice a que hora almorzaremos mañana… solo dame un minuto, y enseguida nos iremos.

-bien- dijo y tras darme un beso me liberó.

Yo no quería hablar con Alice, aunque si lo necesitaba, pero necesitaba aun más hablar con Emmett… si embargo no podía hacerlo con Royce allí, así que lo pasé de largo sabiendo que él aun me estaba observando y fui hasta donde se encontraba Alice muy preocupada.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto enseguida.

-solo… tengo un gran problema, uno _muy grande_- dije

-¿Qué es?

-yo… si te lo digo ahora armaras un escándalo y Royce no lo sabe aún. Le dije que te preguntaría a que hora comeríamos mañana y te juro que entonces te lo diré, pero necesito, en verdad _necesito_ que hagas que ese hombre que está en la barra con uniforme de marín no salga de aquí hasta un buen rato después de que me haya ido.

-¿Rosalie _qué_ esta pasando?-exigió saber mi amiga.

-solo... se complicado, Alice por favor- suplique aunque aun hablando bajo.- mañana te lo contaré todo, pero hazme ese favor, es solo eso. Él no puede verme con...

-¿no es un acosador o si?

-no- dije seria

-¿te acostaste con él?-preguntó

-Alice tengo que irme- insistí

-no puedo creerlo- dijo conteniendo su sorpresa- tú…- yo le puse una cara de suplica- bien, lo haré. Almorzaremos a la una en el sitio de siempre y _más te vale_- me amenazó que me cuentes todo.

- lo prometo- dije- gracias amiga- y le di un abrazo.

- de nada- dijo ella con una sonrisa- ahora vete que yo me encargo del grandulon.

Yo asentí y volví con Royce quién me esperaba con una sonrisa en el resto y su traje color marrón.

Pude sentir su mirada clavada en mi espalda hasta que salimos del club, pero no volteé. Si lo hacía…. No, no iba a hacerlo y no lo hice.

Royce no paró de hablar hasta que llegamos al apartamento mientras que yo no podía dejar de preguntarme que rayos había estado haciendo él allí. Me había dicho que iba a partir por la mañana, pero aun seguía ahí. Tal vez aun no se iba, tal vez la salida se había retrasado o, tal vez… me había mentido solo para acostarse conmigo.

Pero, no, si él hubiera querido solo sexo no me habría llevado al café, no habría dejado esa nota y tampoco habría ido esa noche al club. Él tenía que querer algo más.

Colgué mi abrigo en el closet y busqué mi pijama. Me vestí en el baño luego de cepillarme los dientes y cuando salí Royce estaba sentado al borde de la cama, esperándome. Me senté junto a él y entonces habló.

-mis padres se mueren por volver a verte- dijo con una sonrisa y tomándome de la mano.- ha pasado mucho desde las pascuas.

- lo sé, y yo también quiero verlos- dije y si poder evitar sentirme como una maldita mentirosa.- ¿Qué tal te lo pasaste?

-excelente, aunque no hubiera sido lo mismo contigo. No sabes cuanto te extrañé- dijo acercándose para besarme el cuello- y no veo la hora de que nos casemos.

-Royce yo…

-lo sé, lo sé- dijo aun besándome- se que aun deseas esperar para la boda, pero juro que yo no veo al hora de casarme contigo y que seas mía oficialmente.

_Ojalá fuera tuya_, pensé. Tienes mi cuerpo, pero mi corazón le pertenece a otro y con más fuerza aún desde anoche.

Él continuó besándome y entonces sus manos comenzaron a meterse por debajo de mi pijama, ansiosas y desesperadas. Yo me estremecí para luego apartarme de él con cuidado.

-¿Qué pasa nena?- preguntó confuso.

-yo…- no quería seguir con eso. No quería que fuera el quien me tocara después de anoche, pero no podía decírselo.- no puedo hacerlo esta noche, amor. Estoy... con mi período y…- si eso no te convence lo siento, pensé.

Claramente pude ver como su rostro se apagaba. Era lógico, cuatro días separados y era obvio que el querría tener sexo en cuanto regresara, pero esta vez yo no podía corresponderle.

-oh- dijo como aun haciéndose a la idea que no tendría nada- entiendo, bien. Entonces solo dormiremos juntos esta noche- dijo y tras darme un dulce beso en los labios se recostó en la cama haciéndome un hueco a su lado.

Yo me metí debajo de las sabanas y me acurruqué a su lado. Quería a Royce, no iba a negar eso, pero cuando antes había creído estar enamorada de él, ahora eso solo parecía un simple encantamiento. Él era dulce y tierno conmigo, atento y…. casi podía sentirlo como un hermano; y definitivamente yo no deseaba casarme con mi hermano. Él había sido el único capaz de hacerme creer que mi vida podría tener un final feliz y ser amada después de que Emmett se había ido. Pero ahora, yo realmente me había dado cuenta de lo infeliz que era. Día a día haciendo lo mismo, y con menos deseos de casarme.

Y menos aún de haberme acostado con Emmett.

Si, aun no lograba sacarme eso de la cabeza. No podía olvidar la forma en que él me había tocado y besado cada parte de mi cuerpo esa noche y menos aun los ojos con los que me había visto hoy. Tenía que hablar con él, de alguna forma, tenía que lograr aclarar mis ideas y saber que rayos esperaba el de mí, pues ya no aguantaba más.

Me quede dormida con la cabeza hecha un desastre y aún pensado en él.

Fui en mi coche hasta el restaurante donde Alice me esperaba para almorzar. Como siempre y tan puntual ella ya me esperaba en una mesa en la parte de atrás.

Estaba perfectamente vestida y arreglada, mientras que yo solo me había metido en unos jeans y una blusa roja con tacos para almorzar. Y eso sin contar que Royce había intentado retenerme más de lo debido en casa insistiendo en que almorzara con él y no con mi amiga.

-llevo esperándote diez minutos- dijo Alice caminando hacia para mi para saludarme con un abrazo calido- ¿Por qué tardaste?

-Royce- dije como si fuera obvio y Alice puso mala cara.

Ordenamos la comida y en cuanto el mozo se fue ella no tardó en comenzar su interrogatorio.

-bien…- dijo acomodando la servilleta que estaba sobre la mesa en su regazo- ¿ahora vas a decirme porque rayos tuve que convencer a ese grandulon de anoche para que no te siguiera después de que te acostaras con él?

Tomé aire lentamente y entonces le dije todo. Le conté como Emmett y yo nos habíamos conocido, su carrera, como me había propuesto matrimonio y como habíamos terminado. La historia de Royce y la mía ya la conocía, pero lo que no sabía era como Emmett y yo habíamos acabado juntos en la cama hacia dos días.

-ok, entiendo- dijo comiendo un poco de su ensalada- él fue le amor de tu vida, pero ¿Cómo rayos te convenció de que te acostaras con él, aun sabiendo que estás comprometida?

-supongo que no le costo demasiado-admití encogiéndome de hombros- siempre he sido muy débil con él y supongo que esta vez no fue la excepción.

-es un maldito… juro que si me hubieras dicho esto anoche, le habría pateado el trasero para hacerlo volar de club.

- Alice- me quejé, pues conocía su carácter cuando se enfadaba; y aunque estaba bastante segura de que sería bastante difícil de que pudiera hacer eso con Emmett, no negaba que de alguna forma le daría su merecido- no es su culpa, o no del todo. Yo también accedí a que él se acostara conmigo…

-en serio no puedo creerlo- dijo- lo defiendes y además aceptas la culpa de esto. Es obvio que ese tipo te tiene loca de la cabeza.

-no- dije automáticamente- él no… lo nuestro acabó hace mucho tiempo, ya te lo dije. No siento nada por él.

-oh, vamos- insistió- Es obvio que el te esta trastornando. Sé que es difícil, pero no debes tener miedo a admitir que aún lo amas, es razonable si lo piensas…

-no lo amo- dije y sin darme cuanta mi voz había sonado casi como un grito- yo no…

-Rose- dijo Alice moviendo su silla a mi lado para abrazarme.- no importa si es así. No digo que este mal, en realidad jamás creí que Royce fuera exactamente tu tipo y si hubieras visto la cara de Emmett cuando le pedí que se quedara en el club porque tu me lo habías dicho, era como para una foto. Él tipo en verdad te quiere. Juro que incluso pensé en pagarle para que no te siguiera, pues no parecía nada contento al verte irte con Royce, incluso creo que deseaba darle una buena tunda.

Yo bajé la vista. Era obvio que él iba a odiar a Royce, pero tenia que aceptar que él ya no estaba en mi vida y que había conseguido a alguien más como él de seguro había hecho.

-no puedo volver con él y mandar todo al demonio, no puedo hacerlo Alice- dije rendida y ya sin saber que rayos hacer con todo.

-no tienes que hacerlo- dijo ella intentando animarme- solo debes tomar una decisión. Si deseas continuar tu vida con Royce o intentar algo con Emmett.-dijo

-no, yo… no puedo hacer eso. Royce, él ha estado conmigo hace seis años y no puedo hacerle esto solo porque tuve una aventura de una noche. No puedo arruinar todos nuestro planes y ya.

-no se trata de él, ni sus planes ni si fue el único que te quiso lo suficiente como para hacerte creer que alguien te podría amar. Se trata de ti Rose, de lo que tu quieres hacer y con quien quieres pasar el resto de tu vida.

Y por mucho que deseé replícale algo, sabia que ella tenia razón. Yo debía decidir. Elegir entre Emmett y Royce.

El resto de la comida trascurrió en silencio. Yo estaba por completo sumida en mis pensamientos y Alice no iba a molestarme, pues sabia cuan difícil estaba siendo todo eso para mí. El postre llegó y solo le mozo logró distraerme cuando quitó mi plato de enfrente para colocar una copa con dos bolas de helado.

-¿y bien?- preguntó mi amiga algo preocupada- ¿crees que ya hayas podido llegar a alguna resolución?

-no lo sé-admití- pero si se que… no puedo ocultar que aun siento algo por Emmett y supongo que Royce debe saber lo que pasó. Él siempre fue honesto conmigo y yo no voy a mentirle. Se pondrá furioso, pero voy a decírselo.

-genial- dijo Alice de lo mas feliz- ¿quieres que te acompañe? Solo por si necesitas que lo ponga en su lugar.

-oh, no, no. Nada de eso- dije y sin evitarlo sonreí. – lo haré yo sola, esta noche se lo diré durante la cena y antes de ir al club. Así tendrá tiempo para pensar.

-y cocina algo liviano, así lo ayudará a digerir mejor la noticia- bromeó y yo reí.

Apenas probé mi helado. La verdad es que estaba demasiado preocupada por como tomaría Royce la noticia. Sin embargo sabía que eso era lo correcto. Tuviera o no alguna oportunidad de ver a Emmett otra vez, le diría la verdad.

Pagamos la cuenta a medias con Alice y luego yo la acompañé hasta su coche para despedirme de ella.

-sabes…-dijo ocupando su sitio en el asiento del conductor- Emmett me dijo una ultima cosa anoche antes de irse del club- yo me quedé muda- ¿quieres saber que fue?

Asentí con la cabeza como única respuesta, pues la verdad no tenía idea de que podría haber sido.

-dijo que fuiste la única mujer de su vida. Que lo que pasó entre ambos fue por su culpa y no la tuya. Y que sin importar toda esa mierda que haya ocurrido en el pasado, aún te ama- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa suya- claro, ahora entiendo porque fue que dijo eso

-yo….- eso no podía ser verdad- ¿por que rayos me dices esto ahora?

-no lo sé- dijo- supongo que recordé su cara al salir y no pude evitar sentir el mismo dolor que él.- yo sentí como se me oprimía el pecho- en fin, mejor me voy. Nos vemos esta noche ¿cierto?

-claro, claro- dije

-y si no llegas sabré donde buscar al idiota de Royce, no te preocupes. Le daré quince minutos de ventaja, ni uno más- yo le sonreí. Así era Alice.- ah, por cierto... casi olvidaba esto- dijo tomando su bolso y sacando de él una pequeña tarjeta.- esto es para ti- agregó colocándola en mi mano.

La miré con atención. Solo era un papel en blanco.

-nos vemos- escuché decir a mi amiga y seguido a eso el rugido de un motor que luego desapareció.

Aun plantada en el medio de la acera, volteé la tarjeta y entonces vi la dirección que había anotada en él. Me quedé pasmada. Alice no podrí haberlo sabido nunca. No le había hablado sobre eso y menos ahora…

Cuando quise darme cuenta el día se había pasado volando y ya iban a ser las ocho.

Estaba mezclando la ensalada para luego colocarla en la mesa donde Royce me aguardaba sentado y al parecer sin ninguna idea de lo que yo iba a decirle.

Tomé dos vasos de la alacena y junto con la ensalada y el vino me dirigí al comedor.

La comida transcurrió lenta y silenciosa. Royce no parecía alterado por nada en absoluto y lo cierto es que, muchas veces pasábamos nuestro tiempo juntos en silencio. Probablemente antes jamás lo habría notado, creyendo que era un silencio bueno o comprensivo, mientras que ahora comprendía que ese silencio demostraba todas aquellas cosas que no compartíamos. Aquel vacío irremplazable que había entre ambos.

Decidí esperar. No podía decírselo ahora, tal vez... después del postre o, antes de salir para el club. Lo mejor sería después de la comida o de lo contrario no lograría convencerlo de quedarse y que no me acompañara, aunque eso no aseguraba que no fuera a ir a buscarme, cosa muy poco probable si se enteraba de toda la verdad.

Llevé los platos al fregadero y cuando estaba saliendo de la cocina con dos copas con helado en las manos sentí como él me tomaba por al cintura.

-dejame ayudarte con eso nena- me dijo quitándome las copas de las manos y colocándolas sobre la mesa.- tu has preparado toda la cena y es justo que yo te ayude en algo- dijo apara luego comenzar a besarme lentamente en los labios y descender a mi cuello mientras sus manos me sostenían firme por al cintura.

Maldición, no podía estar haciendo eso ahora, no cuando yo deseaba decirle todo…. Pero no me iba a rendir, iba a decírselo, de una forma u otra.

-Royce- dije con suavidad. Él solo murmuro sobre mi piel pero continuó besándome- Royce- volví a decirle y esta vez yo me aparté de él.

-¿que sucede?-preguntó extrañado por el hecho de que hubiera sido yo quien se hubiera alejado de él de esa forma.

-tenemos que hablar-dije y entonces pude ver como su rostro se llenaba de preocupación y sorpresa.

-¿Qué pasa Rose?-preguntó algo más serio y cruzándose de brazos.

-yo… tengo que decirte algo, y lo he estado pensado y ya no puedo soportarlo más. Tu nunca…. Me refiero a que no hay mentiras entre nosotros ¿cierto? Así que yo no debería de ocultarte algo como esto, entonces…

-¿entonces que?-exigió saber- ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?

- el viernes por la noche… fui la club a cantar y cuando salí me topé con Emmett- pude ver su rostro al escucharme mencionar su nombre. El conocía mi historia con el, y yo sabia perfectamente lo que pensaba sobre Emmett, aunque nunca lo había conocido.

-¿y que fue lo que pasó?- exigió saber

-fuimos a tomar un café, hablamos por un rato y luego se ofreció a acompañarme a casa. –hice una pequeña pausa- entonces… me acosté con él.

El silencio se hizo presente de la más terrible forma. Royce no dijo nada ni tampoco cambio la expresión de su rostro o la postura de su cuerpo, solo… permaneció quieto y como si yo nunca hubiera dicho nada.

-Royce-dije estirándome mi mano hacia el para tomar su mano, pero entonces el se apartó.

-no-dijo con el ceño fruncido- después de todo esto… de todos estos años… me comprometí contigo Rosalie, te prometí fidelidad y confianza y tú, !tú me lo pagas _así!_

-yo, no… no quise, te lo juro, él solo me convenció y….

-¡y no pudiste echarte atrás!- me recriminó- ¡eres una maldita zorra!- gritó- siempre lo has sido. ¿Cómo pude confiar en ti? ¿Cómo no pude ver todos estos años que solo esperabas que otro te mirara para irte con él?

-¿Qué? Yo no…- dije asombrada por sus acusaciones- jamás te engañé con nadie y lo sabes… lo que estás diciendo ahora es mentira.

-te acostaste con él Rosalie, maldita sea. Te acostaste con _él_. Y no con otro, sino con Emmett Cullen, el mal nacido que te había cambiado por su carrera y el cual yo te ayude a superar y ahora ¿así me lo pagas?

-Royce...- me quejé.

-no-dijo- olvídalo, sólo vete al club. Necesito pensar y estar solo. No quiero verte.

-bien- dije enojada y dejando todo para ir a la habitación y tomar mis cosas- y ni pienses en ir a buscarme. No voy a volver esta noche- le juré y así lo iba hacer.

Acabé por vestirme en las escaleras y me fui en mi coche hasta el club. Aun no comprendía como Royce había reaccionado de esa forma. Es decir, yo sabia que se pondría furioso y eso, pero ¿llamarme zorra y acusarme de haberle metido? Eso era demasiado, y más aún cuando yo sabia que todo eso era mentira.

Me había comportado como una maldita idiota la decirle la verdad, solo porque deseaba ser honesta con él y en cambio solo había recibido insultos y maltratos como pago.

Alice estaba apoyada sobre la barra y coqueteando muy animadamente con Jasper cuando entré la club. Bien, no iba a molestarla con mis problemas ahora, no cuando al fin había tenido las agallas de hablar con el.

Seguí de largo hasta los vestidores y me senté en una silla frente a los espejos. Recargué mis codos sobre las rodillas y dejé caer la cabeza entre mis manos. Eso era demasiado para mi. Todo había sucedido tan rápido si solo Emmett no hubiera vuelto, si no me hubiera buscado, si yo no me hubiera acostado con el, si no…

¿Qué caso tenia seguir suponiendo que hubiera ocurrido si ya todo estaba hecho?

Alcé la vista y entonces encontré mi imagen frente al espejo. Parecía asustada y tal vez eso fuera lo peor de todo. Tenia miedo de lo que iba a ocurrir de ahora en adelante. Miedo de… querer a Emmett otra vez cuando sabía lo que él me había hecho antes y cuan herida podía salir de ello. También, sabía que Royce no volvería conmigo, o no al menos después de aquello. Tal vez, no fuera así, tal vez él comprendiera lo que había hecho y porque y entonces aceptaría volver conmigo pero entonces ambos sabríamos que no habría sido lo mismo nunca mas.

Busqué algo de maquillaje en mi bolso y me dediqué a arreglarme, lo más probable es que no quedara demasiado tiempo para salir a escena y luego tendría que preocuparme por donde pasar la noche, pues no pensaba volver al departamento, ni que Royce viniera de rodillas a pedírmelo.

Supongo que esa fue unas de mis peores noches y esta vez no se trataba sobre el público. El club estaba a rebozar, pero era yo la que no estaba de ánimos como para cantar canciones de amor, no esa noche.

Salí del escenario en cuanto las notas del piano acabaron y volví a los vestuarios a toda prisa. Eso había sido un completo desastre y estaba segura de que no solo yo lo había notado. Maldición, no tendría que haber ido allí, debería de haber llamado a Alice y…

Me estiré para tomar mi bolso de la silla en la que lo había dejado, pero torpemente mi cabello se enganchó en el botón de mi abrigo haciendo que mi bolso todo lo que había en el acabara en el suelo.

Bufé y entonces me puse de rodillas para juntas mis cosas. Metí mi billetera, mi celular, las llaves, algunos papeles y entonces vi la pequeña tarjeta que Alice me había dado después de almorzar. No había vuelto a pensar en ella desde entonces, solo la había metido en mi bolso y me había preocupado por lo que haría el resto del día y como le diría las cosas a Royce. Sin embargo ahora, todo eso había pasado y lo cierto es que sentir curiosidad era poco comparado con lo que sentía al saber porque Emmett le había dado aquel papelito a Alice.

No necesitaba leerlo para saber que decía. Conocía perfectamente aquella dirección y lo que había en el.

Lo recogí del suelo y lo metí otra vez en mi bolso antes de salir. No vi a Jasper ni Alice al salir, aunque eso no me importó demasiado, solo necesitaba ir a u lugar y entonces habría acabado. Tenía que sacarme eso de la cabeza ahora o no lo haría jamás.

Conduje sin demasiada prisa, después de todo aquel sitio quedaba bastante cerca del pueblo, y ni siquiera sabia con que iba a encontrarme en cuanto llegara allí.

El reloj no llegó a marcar las doce cuando ya estaba frente a aquel viejo edifico que hacía más de doce años no visitaba.

Subí las escaleras hasta el segundo piso y camine hasta estar frente a esa puerta, es puerta que yo tanto recordaba y ahora temía tocar.

Todo estaba oscuro, por supuesto ya era tarde y si es que aun había alguien por allí debía de estar durmiendo. Pensé en darme la vuelta e irme, pero ya había llegado demasiado lejos como para eso. Tomé valor y con un ultimo suspiró di dos golpes en la puerta azul de madera, esperando que nadie contestara, aunque mi corazón rogaba porque no fuera así.

Aguardé unos segundos y cuando estaba a punto de volverme sentí unos pasos andando hacia ella. Cerré los ojos y al oír el sonido de la perilla girando los volví a abrir.

-Rose… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-preguntó él y pude ver lo sorprendido que estaba.

-yo, no lo sé-admití.- vine y…

-pasa-dijo haciéndose a un lado e invitándome a entrar.

Di un paso la frente y dudé. Finalmente di otro y entré con él para que luego cerrara la puerta.

-imagino que tu amiga te habrá dado mi nota- dijo enfocando toda su atención en mi.

-¿por qué Emmett?-pregunté- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Él no respondió.

-¿Por qué dijiste que ibas a irte cuando no fue así? Y luego... apareciste en el club y yo….- ya podía sentir como las lagrimas no tardarían en llegar.

-¿Qué quieres que diga Rose?- preguntó- ¿Qué volví porque deseaba verte? ¿Por qué ya no soportaba pasar un minuto más sabiendo que aún te amaba, incluso después de todo este tiempo?

-no digas eso, no…. Emmett- dije

-¡maldicion! ¿Quieres saber porque volví?- preguntó casi en un grito ahogado- volví porque aun te amo. Han pasado años y yo aun te amo. Fui un maldito idiota el día que partí en ese barco y te vi por última vez sabiendo que así sería. Sabía que no sería fácil olvidarte, pero no creí que no pudiera hacerlo. Quise… quise enfocarme en mi carrera, pero era imposible. No recibir cartas tuyas o incluso una llamada me estaba matando poco a poco. Volví dos años después de haberme ido, pero no te encontré. Fui a buscarte a la universidad pero no estabas allí. Busqué en casa de tus padres, pero ellos se habían mudado… no tienes una idea lo que pase en ese entonces. Creí que te habías ido por mi culpa y jamás regresarías, entonces supe que ya no valía la pena seguir.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunté

-tengo este cargo desde hace seis años y desde entonces he estado sirviendo al ejercito activo de la marina. Me enliste tantas veces que ya ni lo recuerdo. No podía seguir así Rose, no tenía ojos para nadie más. No había nadie más que pudiera importarme así. Cada vez que iba a la guerra, no deseaba más que otra cosa que una bala acabara conmigo y así ya no tener que lidiar más con esto- torció su boca en un gesto amargo- me dispararon varias veces, pero aún sigo aquí.

-jamás quise separarme de ti- dije y al fin admitiéndolo frente a él.

-¿y por qué no hiciste algo? ¿Por qué no volviste a escribirme o llamaste? ¿Por qué no lo hiciste si aún sentías algo por mí?-preguntó desesperado

-no pude - dije

-¿no pudiste? ¿Tan poco significaba apara ti que no pudiste siquiera escribirme una carta? ¿Ni siquiera eso me merecía?

-no pude Emmett- dije aun llorando

-¿por qué no? ¡Quiero una respuesta!

-por qué si te hubiera llamado, si tan solo hubiera oído tu voz…. Habría cambiado de idea. ¿Cómo crees que me sentí después de que te fueras? Sabiendo que pasarían meses sin verte y sintiéndome culpable por haberlo hecho.

-Rose…

- cada día luchaba conmigo misma porno tenerte aquí. Te amaba Emmett, pero ya no podía seguir contigo si lo único que te importaba era tu carrera y no yo. Yo quería… siempre quise casarme contigo y aún hoy me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho. Jamás fui demasiado buena para ti e incluso creo que era yo la que no te merecía. Supongo que tal vez nunca me fui de aquí por eso. Con la esperanza de que algún día regresarás y entonces…

-regresé.- dijo él

-¿crees que nunca quise llamarte? Tomé el teléfono miles de veces, pero nunca pude hablar contigo. ¿Crees que yo te quería fuera de mi vida después de todo lo que compartimos? ¿Crees que te quería así, ahora frente a mí, llorando?

Él se acercó a mí y me abrazó con fuerza. Yo me cobije en su pecho como había hecho tanto tiempo a tras, y sentí como si el tiempo nunca hubiera pasado. Como si yo fuera la misma chica de dieciocho años abrazada a su novio antes de partir.

Permanecimos así abrazados, por un buen rato hasta que yo logré calmarme. Solo entonces lo dejé llevarme hasta la pequeña sala, igual que hacía tanto tiempo, para sentarnos a hablar.

-¿Qué dijo Alice para retenerte la otra noche?-pregunté recordando lo que ella me había dicho.

-tu amiga me pidió que no te siguiera. Dijo que ese había sido tu deseo, pero te juro que si no me hubiera dicho eso habría salido detrás de ti y te habría llevado conmigo y lejos de ese tipo con el que estabas. Y si se hubiera interpuesto entre nosotros, sabes que no habría tenido ningún problema en hacerlo retractarse de ello.

- él... Emmett el es, mi prometido- dije y por una vez sentí haberlo dicho. No me gustaba como se oían esas palabras en mi boca y sabiendo más aunque ese mismo me había echado de la casa esa noche.

-lo sé- dijo con amargura- me di cuenta de ello cuando el apareció. Yo creí que tú jamás estarías con otro... que tal vez...

-no quise hacerlo Emmett. No quise que esto me ocurriera, pero solo pasó. Cuando conocí a Royce yo no quería estar con él, pero con el tiempo el acabó convenciéndome de salir con él… salimos por mucho tiempo y hace un año apenas nos comprometimos.

-hubiera dado lo que sea por ser yo él que aun permaneciera contigo. Y que tú llevarás esto -dijo sacando de su camiseta una cadena en al que llevaba colgado mi anillo de compromiso, el que yo le había devuelto. Mi corazón dio un vuelco al ver que aún lo conservaba, incluso después de tanto tiempo.

-si… sabias que estaba comprometida ¿Por qué me mentiste? ¿Por qué dijiste que te irías si no era cierto? ¿Acaso lo único que deseabas era acostarte conmigo?

Él me sonrió con ternura.

-supe que eras de otro cuando te vi cantar sobre el escenario. Vi el anillo en tu mano izquierda y entonces comprendí que el único modo en que tu accederías a hablar conmigo sería si te decía si me iba por la mañana.- hizo una pausa- no puedes imaginar mi sorpresa al verte entonces en el club. Volví con la mínima esperanza de verte alguna otra vez y entonces tú apareciste de la nada.

-¿por qué volviste?-quise saber

-no requirieron más de mis servicios en el ejercito- dijo algo decepcionado- tenia suficientes meritos y heridas como para seguir allí. Me ofrecieron un trabajo en una escuela fija en el norte. Tendría que decidir si era aquí o en Port Ángeles.

-y elegiste volver aquí.- él asintió con la cabeza.

-no quería dejarlo, pero no tuve otra opción. Sin embargo... cuando tú decidiste acompañarme a tomar un café y después de todo lo que hablamos… comprendí que no solo yo era el que aun recordaba todo lo que habíamos pasado. Y en cuanto a lo otro… quiero que sepas que no te acompañé a casa para acostarme contigo. Ni siquiera creí que tú me lo permitirías.

- ¿pero… la nota y la flor que dejaste?

-Rose, te amo ¿que más quieres que diga? Todo lo que hice y aún sigo haciendo es por ti. Y se probablemente me odies por mentirte, pero juro que no vi otra opción.

-Emmett no puedo hacer esto, no otra vez... tu y yo ya pasamos por esto y no creo que ahora las cosas…

-todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad- dijo inclinándose hacia adelante para tomarme de la mano- incluso nosotros Rose.

No respondí. Sabía que él tenía razón, quería, deseba que la tuviera. Quería saber que aun no era tarde para nosotros dos.

Él se acercó aun más a mí y entonces sus labios rozaron los míos con dulzura. Me dejé llevar por él y unos segundos apenas después se apartó.

-se lo que te ha sentir eso- dijo mirándome directo a los ojos y pasando su dedo pulgar por sobre mis labios- y es lo mismo que tú me haces sentir a mi.

Mariposas, emoción, inocencia, lujuria y deseo, pensé, e incluso eso se quedaba corto para describirlo.

Volvió a besarme y yo respondí con energía esta vez. Lo quería, ya no cabía ninguna duda y era obvio que él a mi también. Entonces... ¿por qué detenerme? ¿Para que hacerlo si de seguro ya estaría sola para cuando regresara al departamento?

Enredé mis brazos detrás de su cuello y esta vez me permití disfrutarlo.

Cuando quise darme cuenta el ya estaba sobre mi e intentando desabrochar los botones de mi blusa.

-Emmett- gemí sobre sus labios pero el no se detuvo. Continuó su trabajo hasta deshacerse por completo de ella y entonces me miró a los ojos con deseo.

Paseó sus manos por mi cintura mientras volvía a besarme en los labios. Al igual que antes logró deshacerse de mi ropa incluso antes de que yo pudiera con la suya.

Pero esta vez fue diferente. Mucho más de lo que incluso yo podría haber creído.

Esta vez pude sentir como él únicamente buscaba que ambos disfrutáramos de aquello.

-te amo- susurró en mi oído mientras sus labios se fundían con los míos al igual que nuestros cuerpos, y en ese momento no pude pedía nada más que eso. Era la mujer más feliz del mundo. Solo con esas dos palabras él me había hecho tan feliz como no lo había sido en tanto tiempo. No importara quien lo dijera jamás sonarían como lo había dicho él.

Desde entonces él y yo no volvimos a separarnos. Una noche en la que revivimos una vieja pasión llevó a otra y esa acabo por abrirme los ojos.

Royce y yo terminamos nuestra relación. Fue duro para ambos, creo que más para él que para mí, pero estaba segura de que lo superaría. No podía continuar con alguien a quién no amaba y él merecía alguien que en verdad le entregara su corazón.

Y en cuanto a Emmett y yo, no haya demasiado que decir, solo que terminamos juntos, tal y como yo había sonado hacía tanto tiempo y como incluso doce años después no habría creído posible. Podría haber sido el destino, o simplemente el amor.

Aunque de una sola cosa estaba segura era que cada vez que miraba a esos preciosos ojos celestes, sabía que no mentían. Emmett me amaba, siempre había sido así. Era mi amigo, mi amor y al fin mi esposo.

El tiempo y las circunstancias nos separaron, tal vez solo para que nuestro lazo se hiciera más fuerte. Al fin él me pertenecía y yo a él. Cada uno había conseguido su sueño y ahora juntos habíamos acabado por cumplir uno mayor que todos los demás. Estar juntos y formar nuestra propia familia. Una en el que a pesar de todo lo único que jamás iba a faltar sería el amor.

**FIN

* * *

**

**Gracias a todas por leer y espero sus coments.**

**besoss**

**Bella McCartney Darcy  
**


End file.
